This is an application requesting partial support for a summer research conference entitled "Glucose Transporter Biology" sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). This conference is scheduled for August 5 to August 11, 2005 in Snowmass Village, CO. This will be the 7th bi-annual international meeting devoted to the cellular, molecular and physiological regulation of glucose transport and metabolism. The aim of this conference is to focus on novel, cutting-edge approaches and findings that have a direct impact on our understanding of 1) the complex regulatory processes that are necessary to maintain normal glucose homeostasis, and 2) the pathological conditions that result in dysregulation of this process resulting in insulin resistance and diabetes. This conference provides a venue to encourage and promote new young investigators in this critical area of disease research. This conference will be limited to 150 participants from individuals with clinical and/or basic science backgrounds, selected on the basis of their expertise and interests. There will be eight major scientific sessions consisting of 4-6 invited talks (25 min + 5 min discussion) followed by a 15-30 min period where selected abstracts and/or "late breaking data" will be presented. At the end of each session there will be time for a general discussion. Posters will also be displayed throughout the duration of the meeting. The oral presentation of selected poster abstracts and the poster sessions themselves will provide opportunities for junior participants to directly interact with and discuss their data with experts in the field. The session topics are: 1) Signal regulation of vesicle trafficking, 2) Glucose sensing and nutrient utilization, 3) New insights into signaling and glucose metabolism, 4) Pathophysiology and glucose transport regulation, 5) GLUT4 trafficking: regulation at multiple levels, 6) Transcriptional regulation of GLUTs and other modulators of metabolism, 7) Novel approaches to study GLUT functions, and 8) Regulation of fuel metabolism. The areas of agreement, controversy, and uncertainty within each of these sessions will be defined and discussed. As has previously been the case, the interactive environment at this conference will stimulate collaborative efforts among the conferees and will identify the future critical goals for our understanding of glucose transporter regulation and the mechanisms responsible for the maintenance of glucose homeostasis.